


Big Bad Wolf

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Clarice Starling, F/M, Werewolf Hannibal Lecter, story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Clarice has a run in with Dr. Lecter in his werewolf form...





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LooneySlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneySlytherin/gifts), [Lady_persephone_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_persephone_black/gifts), [Roza_VA_Belikov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_VA_Belikov/gifts), [zozozo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozozo/gifts), [LoreDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreDream/gifts), [ForTheLoveOfVulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfVulcan/gifts), [icaniwillendofstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaniwillendofstory/gifts), [Telikogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telikogirl/gifts), [Sueli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sueli), [ProfessionalGuest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalGuest/gifts).



> Just an idea that I have been toying with, it probably won't have that title. It'll follow the TV series expect to the fact that Hannibal is a werewolf but no one knows that expect for Clarice.
> 
> This will be longer and have more added to it when I actually get to writing it.

Clarice was running through her house, she skidded into the kitchen and dropped her knees being careful not to drop the baseball bat that she had a death grip on. She pressed her back against the counter as she slapped her hand over her mouth to try to stifle her breathing but there's was nothing she could do with her racing heart. He probably would hear it with his heightened senses, all she had to do was to make sure she stayed one step ahead of her. Clarice could hear the sound of nails clicking on the hard wood floor and the sound of sniffing.

She started to crawl towards her backdoor, she needed to get out of here before she is added to his growing pile of prey.

Clarice cried out when her ankle is grabbed and she is yanked backwards then she was rolled over and lifted by the front of her shirt until she was barely standing on her toes, she placed her hands on the furry hand that was holding her up. She turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut when she was pulled closer to him, she could feel his hot breathe on her as he took in her scent and she whimpered in fear when she felt the wet, hot slide of his tongue going up from her neck to her jaw.

This was it, she was going to be killed and then Ardelia will find her bloody corpse in the morning.

Maybe she should have asked Will for some drinks like Ardelia had told her to, one of many regrets that she will take with her to the grave. But much to her surprise, she was released and she fell right on her butt because she had lost all feeling to her legs.

Clarice snapped her blue eyes up and stared at him as Hannibal crouched down and sniffed her before he leaned his head in close to hers, and placed his muzzle underneath her jaw resting the side of his muzzle against her neck while the top of it was resting against her jaw. Her eyes widen at the action, its something that she is familiar with; Noir does t to her when he wanted her attention and affection.

The trainee sat there, frozen, unsure what she should do.

Should she touch him or remain frozen like a statue?

Clarice could feel his canine teeth touching the flesh of her neck.

Best to remain frozen, she had seen what those teeth could do to flesh, muscle and bone...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's short, I didn't want to reveal too much ^^
> 
> Werewolf Hannibal looks like a wolf but that walks around on two legs.
> 
> Got any ideas for a title for this story??


End file.
